Shake Your Mutie Thing
by Lyranfan
Summary: What does the Danger Room upgrade Forge installed have in store for the five XMen preRogue


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or X-Men Evolution  
  
This is set shortly after the Middleverse episode - So only Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Evan are in the Mansion - no Rogue yet.  
  
Another lame-o attempt at humor by me.  
  
The five teens were in their battle costumes riding the elevator to the lower depths of the mansion. "So what's the hush-hush training session about?" Kitty asked. Jean replied, "The only thing I could telepathically sneak from the teachers was a new upgrade to the Danger Room systems."  
  
"Cool," said Scott in the back of the group. The three junior students noticed an evil grin slowly creeping across his face. Kitty swore she would have done dishes for the rest of her life if someone could wipe out Scott's knowledge of how to program the Danger Room. They all thought Logan was bad, but the power trip of designing training sessions had really gone to Scott's head. Maybe if she could get him to try another hobby - something like..Jean!  
  
Kitty thought to herself, "One evil plot deserves another, but I'd better wait for another day." Kurt wondered why Kitty now had a sinister smirk on her face.  
  
The elevator arrived at the training room floor and the teens walked up to the security panel. Their thumbprints allowed them access to the large room where they trained to improve their combat skills and mutant abilities. Scott looked up into the control tower and could see Professor Xavier, Ororo, Logan and Forge - the technology wiz kid from the past Kurt helped save recently.  
  
Seeing Forge made Scott anxious - Forge had gotten trapped in the past when one of his inventions went haywire. The Danger Room computer was Scott's new plaything and he wasn't so sure he wanted to share with the teen inventor given his track record.  
  
"Welcome students," Xavier said as he saw the young X-Men arrive. "As you can see our friend Forge has been helping to install a new feature in the Danger Room that I think you all will enjoy. Let me know when you are ready."  
  
Scott barked out, "X-men defense pattern Delta-5!" The other four teens jumped into action forming defensive circle around Jean who began to drift up to get a better view of the danger to come.  
  
But nothing appeared. No laser cannons, no sparking tentacles, no razor blades, no paint guns, no rampaging red spider robots, no carousel of death in the center of the room. The only thing that did happen was music started playing from speakers all around the room. The music wasn't anything the teens recognized from today's radio playlist - though Evan did recall his parents playing music like this the at the summer block party when he lived in New York - music from last century.  
  
Forge was dancing in the control tower. He shouted out to the stunned group below, "C'mon everybody - shake your groove thing!" Spyke laughed out loud - that's was the kind of corny stuff his dad would yell when he would crank up those ancient tunes.  
  
Kurt saw Scott break out into a run out of the Danger Room and Kitty followed close behind screaming, "Oh, no you don't! My boy bands are first!"  
  
Kurt then noticed Jean had her hands up to her temples and her eyebrows were knit together. She flew up to the ceiling and a grill cover fell to the ground as she disappeared into the air conditioning vent. He wondered what where they all up to.  
  
Scott had reached the elevator a good stretch before Kitty, jumped in and hit the 'close door' button on the panel. He looked out at Kitty with a sheepish grin as the doors closed thinking she was left behind. Then he heard the telltale sound of her phasing through the doors as the elevator lurched to rise. "Nice try, buster" she snarled glaring at Scott as they continued to climb.  
  
Jean remembered a training drill with Logan before the Danger Room had been finished that involved navigating the air conditioning vents in case the mansion was attacked. She quickly found the correct ductwork that went to the dormitory floor.  
  
Spyke just walked up to the control tower. He knew his taste in music would not go over well with the three adults. He and Auntie O had a great arrangement. He didn't play his CDs too loud when she was around and she could truthfully tell his parents she did not hear 'that kind of music' coming from his room. His aunt was really cool that way sometimes. He flipped through the collection of large cardboard squares that his dad referred to as albums noting Forge had varied tastes - punk rock, classic rock, heavy metal, country and western, pop. He saw some disco albums and thought "Wasn't this outlawed in the 1980's?" He did have to admit the artwork looked much cooler on the cardboard covers then in a jewel case, like his mom insisted all the time. Then it hit him - with all this vinyl Forge had, Spyke was in sampling heaven. He could see Forge had a turntable already installed.  
  
Jean was searching her room for her backpack and found it by her desk where she had left it. The zipper opened as Jean concentrated harder, then her soft CD case slowly floated out and also unzipped. She selected her current favorite CD, caught it as it came through the vent grill and began to descend with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
Back in the elevator Kitty and Scott were closing in on the dorm room floor. Kitty suddenly executed a sweeping kick on Scott knocking him to the floor, pressed the button to go to the rooftop, then the 'close door' button and phased through the closing doors, she shouted "Serves you right!"  
  
Scott had to laugh at himself for underestimating Kitty's devotion to her boy bands. He would be sure not to make such a mistake again.  
  
Jean was making good progress with her CD down the air shaft. But she ran into a problem she didn't expect - a pair of critter control lasers had now targeted her. Raccoons had been getting in the mansion this way from the roof and they had recently installed this upgrade to prevent downward traffic. She sighed then TK'd the CD in her hand spinning into the first laser cutting it in half and concentrated on bending the other one before it fired on her. Now she knew what to tell her sister to buy for Jean's next birthday - a replacement for that CD.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Kurt what his three teammates were up to: they were competing to get their music in first. "Nobody beats the fuzzy dude!", Kurt shouted his battle cry as teleported to his room, grabbed jewel cases from his desk and teleported back to the control tower in the Danger Room.  
  
He saw an unhappy Logan talking with Ororo and the professor. He decided to be quiet while the adults were distracted and see if he could sneak in his music first.  
  
Logan said, "I don't think music has any place down here, Chuck. We train them to use all their senses and if they can't hear something because they got the bass cranked up too high." Ororo pointed at Logan stating her case, "You're always complaining the students won't come on time if at all. You have to give them a reason to like being down here. Think of it as a carrot on a stick." Charles rode his wheelchair between the two instructors trying to give the impression of being impartial. "Why don't we compromise this way. The Danger Room instructor of the day has the final say in whether music is played during the exercise or if it is inappropriate for the session. And the students must agree on what songs will run if it is allowed. If they can't agree or refuse to share, music privileges will be suspended for a day or so."  
  
Storm quickly agreed and held out her hand towards Logan. "Deal?", she asked. "Only if it gets them down here on time." Logan finally caved.  
  
Kurt saw his chance and jumped forward. He looked over the equipment that Forge had installed but was at a loss to find what he was searching for. The only eject button he could find was on a box that had a large rectangular plastic case about an inch by six inches sticking out of it. He asked aloud, "So where do I put in my CD?"  
  
Forge looked at Kurt with a quizzical expression on his face. "The what?"  
  
Logan looked at Forge then started to laugh in a rather disturbing manner, like he did when ever he won an argument Ororo thought, as he left the control tower.  
  
Kurt asked again, "Where do the CD's go - you know the carousel? The compact discs?" Forge was confused for a second, then asked Kurt, "You mean you guys don't use eight track tapes or albums anymore? The guy at the stereo store said they'd last forever."  
  
Ororo and Charles suddenly caught on to Logan's reason for laughing - Forge had been trapped in the other dimension before the invention of CDs. Charles had been so worried about Forge's impact on the Danger Room programming that he forgot to look at how the music was being played. The students would be stuck listening to Forge's collection of albums and tapes from the early 1970's based on the equipment the young inventor installed. So until the sound system could be upgraded, they would have to be - what was it Forge said - shaking their groove thing to this music.  
  
And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all, Xavier thought as he admired Ororo's dance moves.  
  
Author's note - if you have no idea what an album or an eight track tape is, please do me a favor - don't email me about it. Let's just say I was old enough to hear about some music festival called Woodstock and remember the Beatles breaking up. Just ask your parents XD 


End file.
